Talk:Amitabha (Touhou Project)
Incorrect tier Even being 10^{10^{10^{100}}} times larger than the observable universe doesn't make you universe level, since the true size of the universe is unknown. According to one model, the whole universe would be over 10^{10^{10^{122}}} times larger than the observable universe, so Amitabha would be so vanishingly small that it can barely be said to exist in comparison to the full size of the universe --Hit (talk) 17:19, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Technically the universe is likely infinite and what is the minimum size depends on stuff, but usually characters are not ranked universe level, except they actually destroyed a universe. So strictly speaking this is just Multi-Galaxy level, I suppose. DontTalk (talk) 17:24, September 22, 2016 (UTC) The universe was indeed measured to be flat with a small margin of error, yes. And yes, characters are usually not tiered at universe level unless they actually destroyed a universe, even assuming the universe is finite (the general assumption on this wiki I believe). So, can I edit it to "At least 3-B" rather than "3-A"? --Hit (talk) 18:41, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I suppose you can. DontTalk (talk) 18:52, September 22, 2016 (UTC) If I'm not wrong, our current 3-A description mentions destroying the observable universe. "Universe level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. " The same reasons SCP-498 wasn't downgraded to 3-B if I'm not wrong again. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 21:03, September 22, 2016 (UTC) In that case either SCP-498 has to be downgraded or Pre-Crisis Superman upgraded. As discussed here Pre-Crisis Superman is ranked Multi-Galaxy level, since we don't have an energy value for universe level (given unknown variables), so that any calculation results can not reach higher than Multi-Galaxy level. Amitabha might be a special case though, given that it is more due to size than due to energy calc... Not sure DontTalk (talk) 21:31, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Downgrading Amitabha to 3-B is dumb. Not every fiction has Universes of equal size, and many times we use the Observable Universe's size for Universal feats. And Amitabha is countless times bigger than it. It should be 3-A. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 21:36, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Matthew. --Cropfist (talk) 21:46, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Well considering Observable Universe busting is explicitly stated to be 3-A on our tiering system page, I agree with Matthew and Sakou as well. Ryukama (talk) 5:11, September 23 (UTC) I also agree with Matthew. Destroying an infinitely large universe is considered as a High 3-A feat, given that it would require infinite energy to do so. Antvasima (talk) 05:30, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Anyway, if Pre-Crisis Superman withstood energy equivalent to 5x10^131 Joules, and destroying the observable universe is equivalent to 7x10^92 Joules, then he should definitely be upgraded to 3-A. Antvasima (talk) 05:41, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of which, I would appreciate if you could post your old Superman calculation as a blog, so we can link to it while upgrading Pre-Crisis Superman, Supergirl, and Mongul. Antvasima (talk) 05:47, September 23, 2016 (UTC) In that case, wouldn't it be better to rename 3-A as "Observable Universe level" and put the energy on the AP page as 1.149 \times 10^{78} J, the low end of the energy to bust the observable universe? --Hit (talk) 14:36, September 23, 2016 (UTC) 3-A should still be named Universe level, as the gap between the low end and high-end is still infinite, but I agree with putting that energy in the AP Chart as the Low End. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 17:13, September 23, 2016 (UTC) I do agree with adding the observable universe as a low end, but a thread discussing it should be made prior to any changes. It would change the standing of many other verses. Promestein (talk) 17:17, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Yes, a staff discussion thread would have to be made beforehand. I am currently talking about the matter with DontTalk on his message wall. Antvasima (talk) 17:39, September 23, 2016 (UTC)